


This is a long story

by Ana_Boomer



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Boomer/pseuds/Ana_Boomer
Summary: Evan shouldn't be surprised, he is a Buckley of course the things he fought to keep hidden would come back to torment him, it is just too bad that it happens in an undercover ring.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	This is a long story

This is actually a request, I have been thinking a lot about it, but as I don't have the necessary skills to write it, I will just hope someone likes it and takes away that little itch that has been tormenting me the last few days.

Someone who can write an alternate reality where Eddie calls 911 after knocking out the other fighter, but the other guys are not satisfied with that.

The fighters are determined not to let 118 take care of the dejected man and are not willing to just let Eddie go, but everything changes when Buck is recognized, and that's where everything changes, the 118's crew as well as Eddie is surprised to discover Buck's true past with the Seals as well as in street fights.

Ps.

I'm sorry if this is confusing, but English is not my first language and Google Translate always complicates things.


End file.
